Kirochu Family/Trivia
Tariko goes to Bolton Royd Primary School and is currently in P7 *Anna currently attends Pudsey Primrose Primary School *Ji min works at a Nail Salon and she leaves Ji kwong with Orla *Ji min's favorite iGadget game is The Simpsons Tapped Out she plays it non-stop *Tariko likes Rock music *All 4 kids have black hair *Ji woong has HIV From tainted blood products, but survives it *Neither Tariko nor Anna play sports *Ji Woong's favorite sport is baseball *Ji Min's favorite sport is tennis *Ji woong enjoys playing Call of Duty and watching "The Angry German Kid" on his laptop *Anna hates Pokemon, calling it "stupid Japanese trash"; as a matter of fact, she hates anything Japanese and Japanese people *Because Anna is allergic to shellfish (both mollusks and crustacean), she is not allowed to eat at any seafood restaurant; she also cannot have sushi, surimi, shrimp, anything with seafood flavoring, crab extract, crab, lobster, octopus, squid, oysters, scallops, mussels or clams *Ji min is the older twin *Ji woong is the younger twin *Ji woong seems to look very thin it might be starvation, hunger, or his weight, or his anorexia, doesn't eat very much, or maybe the laceration on his abdomen that is often preventing him from drinking liquids going in his stomach. *Tariko seems to have the same brain mixed with Kuki Sanban aka Numbuh 3 from former television show ''Codename: Kids Next Door ''on Cartoon Network since they are both Japanese, are interested in stuffed toys and both get angry at times and have long black hair. However, Tariko has tanned skin, a far deeper voice, and loves Pokemon A LOT. *Therefore, this marks the second time someone has the same brain mixed with a cartoon character. The first being the Juritin Family *Anna is shown to have an interest in drawing *Ji woong is not allowed to order big macs at McDonalds because it might have carrots in it. He is also not allowed to order Rejuvenator (it has carrots in it), Awakener (it has carrots and carrot juice in it), Healthy Heart (it has carrot in it) or Carrot Patch (it has carrot juice in it) at Juice it Up *Anna enjoys reading Monster High books *The Kirochu Family are going to move to Kansas after the twins get married and after Ji kwong is 4 weeks old and Ji woong and Tariko graduate school *Ji kwong has a Cherry birthmark on her shoulder *The Twins favorite ice cream is chocolate. They also like Patbingsu, a popular shaved frozen dessert in South Korea *Tariko and the Twins are fans of Ju-on a Japanese Horror movie even watching it in Ji woong's Bedroom he also invited all his classmates to watch it and he also wanted Tariko to watch it and she said yes. *Both Ji Woong and Anna hate Justin Bieber and Twighlight *Ji min likes quiet music *8 Reasons why Tariko hates Anna #Anna put Tariko's Mesprit plush on eBay when she found the plush worth a lot of money #Because Anna ruined her 10th birthday #For stealing her Uxie plush #for killing her pet hamster #For taking her new Eevee plush and threatening to destroy it #for killing her pet gerbil #For taking her Pokemon DVDs #for killing her pet guinea pig, Coconut *4 reasons why Ji woong hates Anna #Anna injected carrot juice in his arm #Anna broke his XBOX 360 #Anna gave him lacerations to his stomach and neck #Anna killed his pet parakeet, Tweety *Ji min's favorite drink is soda she also likes vodka *Ji woong's favorite song is Ready to die by Andrew W.K showing his rock music loving traits *Ji min and Anna fight alot *Tariko seems to hate Monster High, Disney Princess and Barbie Calling it "sissy stuff" and loves Pokemon. Anna seems to be opposite *Anna hates Tariko and she wishes she would die *Tariko is famous for her Mesprit Plush Spin which consists of spinning a Mespirit doll's tails while she is holding to the plush. *Orla gave Jo a list of schools Anna had been expelled from. #Kings Primary School for using bad words and dumping feces whilst scrawling graffiti on the school parking lot #Little Princess School for trying to kill her teacher by placing rat poison in his coffee #Petersburg Primary for stealing pudsey bear plushies that were raffle prizes in a school carnival #St. John's primary for flashing her privates to her classmates and sexual misconduct on a young boy #St. James Catholic school for making a 16-17 year old class watch disgusting videos and Ji min was there at the time she was 17 #St. Mary's Primary for replacing money with cherry bombs on the collection plate #St. Carius Primary for shoplifting 18 £6 pudsey bear plushes on a shopping trip to ASDA #St. Peter's Primary for saying The F word in front of the nursery and attacking the staff #Farland school for Girls for peeing on the school work and blowing up the school library with a pipe bomb #St. Carl's for bullying 5 of her classmates because all 5 of those classmates won a pudsey bear in the school children in need carnival raffle and she didn't *Tariko's favorite toys are a pudsey bear and a Pikachu doll and her Pokemon plushies. * Ji kwong's nursery is a Pokemon-themed nursery with Pikachu doll and Pikachu stickers everywhere in her nursery. *Tariko's favorite drink is apple juice. She also likes milk *Anna's favorite color is red. *Anna's favorite drink is soda, especially root beer *Anna's favorite hobbies are drawing, playing in the backyard pool, and polishing her fingernails *Anna has her brain mixed with 6 amok runners #Andra from the Jeans Family #Orla from the Birou Family #Skyler from the Minyon Family #Hunter from The McKeever Family #Ben from the Collins Family #Imogen from the Panizza Family *Tariko's favorite ice cream flavor is cherry blossom *Ji woong goes to Crawshaw School *Tariko's favorite book is Tale of Genji *Anna enjoys listening to Pop Music *Ji woong's room has horror movie posters and a room that has 18 or 15-rated films and videos and games all over the floor *Tariko's room is filled with Pokemon plushes; she even uses a bed and a Pokemon duvet set on her bed are her Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit, Plusle and Minun plushies *Anna's room is filled with Disney Princess, Barbie and Monster High merchandise *Ji Woong's favorite book is the Harry Potter book series *Tariko's favorite food is Sushi. Her least favorite is chicken *Ji min has a calm room filled with a zumba set and an Xbox 360 and her bed has a plain duvet set *Tariko has over 700 pokemon plushies the most common is her Azelf plush which is her favorite *Tariko receives an Eevee plush from her best friend Amanda for her 11th birthday *Tariko is allergic to corn *Ji Woong enjoys listening to explicit rock music *Anna is allergic to shellfish *Anna's favorite dish is syriniki, or cheese pancakes. Her least favorite is vegetable stew *Ji min's favorite dish is Dolsotbap, a cooked rice in a stone pot. Her least favorite is cold cuts *Ji woong's favorite dish is Chinese. His least favorite is carrots and stew *Tariko has received Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit plushes for Christmas 2016 *In Christmas 2016, Anna received nothing but coal in her stocking *Anna has ruined Tariko's 10th birthday by putting cherry bombs on the cake and gobbling up all the cupcakes and candy, which is considered greedy *The Kirochu parents first appeared in the Remano Family. In this episode, Anna was expelled from only two schools. Bruna handed Orla stapled papers that consist of which schools her children were expelled from. They were mentioned in the Hudgens Family. *The type of Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit plushies Tariko has is a Jakks Pacific *Tariko has caulrophobia, or a fear of clowns even screaming "AH A CLOWN!" in Japanese *Anna hates her adoptive family and wants to kill them *Tariko sang a song about Ji woong getting lacerated, which is featured on YouTube, earning her over 100,000,000 hits *Anna ruined the twins' 16th birthday by changing the music to the Peppa pig theme, dressing up as a mime to scare Ji Woong, devouring the whole entire cake which is considered greedy and putting Peppa Pig decorations up Category:Trivia Category:Family Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Trivia with List of Schools Children have been expelled from